thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
ChaosD1
Born June 22, 1980 in Illinois Currently living in Delaware. In addition to "ChaosD1" he also goes by the usernames, "Chaos", "Chaos the Dark One", and "Lord Chaos". He's most often referred to by his real nickname, "Jon". He's also known on the site by the more horrible nicknames forced upon him by Phelous: *D1 *Mtn Dew Guy *Join *Total Chapos The name "ChaosD1" was created as a shortened version of his original pseudonym "Chaos the Dark One". As for where THAT came from, is anyone's guess. It just came into his mind one day, and he thought it sounded cool. Nowadays, he thinks it sounds corny, and mostly goes by the shortened versions. Biography Originally starting out his internet presence in 1997 as a moderator on South Park forums, and playing Starcraft on Battle.net, Chaos later ended up joining the Marine Corps, seeing places like Okinawa, Korea, Tinian, and taking part in Operation: Iraqi Freedom in Kuwait. Upon his return, he stayed around on the aforementioned South Park forums until getting into World of Warcraft and other online games. He's spent most of his life playing video games as his hobby, and is, to a lesser extent, an anime fan. He enjoys writing, and hates speaking about himself in the third person. Having lived in Illinois, Florida, California, Okinawa Japan, and technically Kuwait, he currently lives in Delaware because he makes poor life decisions. (Seriously, I hate this state.) His Presence at Channel Awesome While staving off imminent boredom one day, Chaos happened upon Welshy's channel and followed a link to this site. Yeah. That's about it. Truly a tale for the ages. Although initially drawn to the site by Nostalgia Critic, he, like many others, decided to click on OTHER people's links for once. His favorite shows on the site are Phelous's reviews, Film Brain's Bad Movie Beatdown (which he refers to as "my favorite internet show in which my name appears in the credits") MikeJ's Shameful Sequels and Press Start Adventures. Before the Arcade was removed from the site, (updated as of Tuesday, June 16th 2009) ChaosD1 topped the leaderboard in the TGWTG Arcade and has held the position for several months. Apparently being unemployed for several months does wonders for one's flash game skills. This earned him the name "The Arcade Whore" by Admin Mike, a nickname recently ousted by "D1". His closest competition was Y Ruler of Time. In the wiki, he has created nearly every page about the original TGWTG Arcade games. He no longer updates or maintains the wiki, but he keeps occasional contact with the staff. * Site pickup After creating a few episodes of "MMO Grinder" a few circumstances led to him receiving a 1 shot trial period when Julien "SadPanda" Diaz hosted one of Chaos's MMO Grinder videos in leiu of his own scheduled video, in order to more quickly give him a shot. It was well enough received to become a permanent addition to Blistered Thumbs. Videos After doing a few text blogs, Chaos began his foray into video by doing cameos for people's videos here and there, appearing in Rabbi's Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy trailer and review, A few episodes of Sad Panda Q&A and the WikiTeam's 2 Year Anniversary video where he played "Not Film Brain" and "reviewed" The Invention of Lying. Since he had edited the 2 year video, he decided to finally start something for himself and began work on his first video, reviewing the three flavors of the Mountain Dew 2010 DEWmocracy. This earned him the unfortunate nickname of "Mtn Dew Guy" granted by Phelous. He later branched off into his random review show "Chaos Reviews" before finally settling on MMO Grinder. MMO Grinder MMO Grinder is a comprehensive newbie guide to Free-to-Play MMOs that looks beyond the aspects of graphics, and gameplay, giving insight into the community, and the Cash Shops as well. The show has a few smaller spinoffs, the most prominent spin-off being "Sidequest" where he looks at games that normally don't qualify for MMO Grinder, like closed beta games, or subscription/pay to play titles with trial runs. See the show page here. Chaos Reviews Done as an experimental "talk about what I want" kind of show, Chaos reviews was Chaos simply talking about the games or items he wanted to look at or promote. While there's no official show page for Chaos Reviews, a few are listed in the blogs, and they are all featured on his Blip channel. Campaigning for the DEWmocracy (featured as an ABotW) Chaos Reviews: Castlevania Judgment Chaos Reviews: Sword of the Berserk Chaos Reviews: LIMBO Chaos Reviews: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World the Game (featured as an ABotW) Chaos Reviews: Paranormal State Chaos Reviews: The Park "______! DOESN'T! WORK THAT WAY!!!" During the trip ChaosD1 made to MAGfest 9, it was decided that he would appear in a crossover alongside Phelous, Sad Panda and Welshy for a French Horror Movie called "La Horde". Most of the on screen bits were improvised due to time constraints, and one of the major things Phelous and Sad Panda wanted ChaosD1 to do was to "go off on a rant" as he was prone to do in Skype calls when he'd get angry at something. Occasional loud shouting was something ChaosD1 was already pretty well known for having done the "DO SOMETHING WITH IT!" line in the Wiki Team video, and the "...THEIR FUCKING NAMES!" yell in his Paranormal State review. Adamant about getting Chaos to scream on camera at least once, he finally decided on yelling about the overblown grenade explosion scene in the movie, as being a former Marine, he was genuinely annoyed by how exaggerated grenades are in movies. So after the scene, an on camera bit appears where Chaos shouts, "GRENADES! DON'T! WORK THAT WAY!!" which caught on with a lot of viewers. It amused Phelan , Sad Panda, and Welshy so much that they'd often have Chaos appear in reviews to yell similar lines, so Chaos become more or less most well known for this "schtick". He's even appeared in other reviewers videos with that line, including Linkara. Despite it being arguably his most popular thing, Chaos does not like doing it, and very rarely reaches that volume in his own shows. To this day the "____! DON'T! WORK THAT WAY!" has never appeared in an episode of MMO Grinder, despite there being a few subtle references to it, such as in the Maple Story and Hellgate:London reviews. He'll still do the line for people who ask him, at the risk of making people think that's ALL he does, but it depends on the situation. Articles After posting up a few non-themed "test blogs", Chaos began a more serious themed series with "Unsung RPGs" in which he highlights some of the overshadowed RPGs of the years gone by, and the current day. Later he was "inspired" by the reaction to Film Brain's Equilibrium review, and posted two snarky "guides" to site etiquette. While one guide was featured in Best of Blogs many site users feel both entries should be placed in the FAQ section (if the article's comments are to be believed). Unsung RPGs Thousand Arms (featured as an Awesome Blog of the Week) Legend of Legaia (featured in Best of Blogs) Persona 2: Eternal Punishment (featured in Best of Blogs) Grandia 2 Chaos's Guides Chaos's Guide to Commenting on TGWTG (featured in Best of Blogs) Chaos's Guide to Constructive Criticism Specials *Sidebar - The Demise of Transformers Universe (January 14th, 2015) *Sidebar - Interview with Mark Jacobs (March 11th, 2016) External Links ChaosD1 at Channel Awesome MMOGrinder.net ChaosD1 on Patreon Wilmington Video Game Examiner Link Category:Content TGWTG Arcade game Category:Blistered Thumbs